She Will Not Be Forgotten
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Tragedy strikes the day after Bella and Edward’s anniversary. See how it’ll all turn out. Dedicated to Daddy’s Little Cannibal. RIP. Everybody will miss you dearly. All Human.


**Author's Note: This is dedicated to the wonderful Daddy's Little Cannibal. May you rest in peace for all of eternity.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Life can change so quickly. So quickly, it can happen in a blink of an eye.

But, life changes at the most unexpected times. When somebody is doing so well in that moment.

So, we must give and take what has been changed. We must understand that we can't change the events that have occurred. It was the past.

We must then move on after our time of grieving.

It's not easy, it is hard. But one day, we do learn that everything happens for the best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love seeing my Bella smile. I love to see her laugh. I just love to see her happy. I never want what we have to end.

Today was our 2nd anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. I was going to take her out to dinner.

I couldn't wait. I was going to ask her an important question. I was going to ask her to marry me.

I know. I know. It must seem that I'm rushing things, but I want to marry her so much.

I wonder what she'll say. I bet she'll say no. She was doing very well in her career at the moment and she may not want any distractions like wedding plans and such.

Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe I should back out when I have the chance.

'_Don't you dare Edward! Did Bella back out of being an artist when she had the chance? Did you back out being a doctor when you had the chance?' _My internal conscience asked me.

I shook my head. No. Bella never backed out. I never backed out.

'_Then, don't back out. Don't be coward. Just do it.'_

I sighed mentally. I guess I should listen to my conscience. It'd be the best thing.

Well, I better go and get Bella for our dinner. Tonight is the night I'll ask her to marry me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived at Bella's house, I was walking to her door when she walked out.

She was so beautiful. Her dress was glittery white and her mahogany hair hung down in natural curls. She looked like a true angel.

Her expression held a smile. A smile so grand that even the most gorgeous creature in the world would be dull.

When she got to me, I gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Her very pink lips that were more than somebody could ask for. Well, she is somebody that is more than you can ask for.

Sometimes I wonder why she even wants me. What's so special about me? I have untamable hair and plain green eyes. But, according to Bella, those are a few of her most favorable features of mine. So, I guess I can just take her word for it.

"Hello my dear love." I greet her, smiling.

"Hello to you too." She smiles back at me and heads to the passenger side.

Before she could open the door, I opened it for you. She just scolds me while I grin. "Do you want to be late?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She just rolls her eyes and gets in. I close the door and get in on my side.

During the whole drive to the restaurant, there was a comfortable silence. I was glad there wasn't a tension. But, there is never tension these days anyways.

We arrived at the restaurant and began to eat. While Bella ate her mushroom ravioli and I ate my chicken fettuccine alfredo, we talked about what we've been doing today and even about the upcoming school reunion.

"So, do you think we'll see Jessica and them?" She asked, a look on her face that tells me she wouldn't be looking forward to them.

"Most likely. But who knows." Jessica, Mike, and all their friends were always a problem back in high school.

She sighs and then continues eating.

Soon, we both had finished our dinner and had ordered dessert. While we were waiting, I decided it was time.

I look at Bella. "Bella?"

Bella looks up at me. "Yes?"

"I need to ask you a very important question."

"Um…okay." I could tell she was nervous.

I get up and walk over to her, bending down onto one knee.

Bella gasped. I knew she wouldn't have expected this.

I got out the ring and held it out in front of me. "Bella, I love you with my whole heart and will continue to do so until the day I die. I promise to always be there for you and I'll never, ever, let anything bad happen to you. So, will you make me the happy man in the world and marry me?" I ask, my eyes pleading silently.

For a few minutes, her face was frozen and she was silent. I began to panic until she seemed to melt into a smile that had the potential to break anybody's heart. "Yes. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She jumps out of her chair and into my arms, a smile spread across her face the whole time.

The rest of the night was wonderful. Everything was like a dream. It felt as if everything was going to disappear. But, is that even possible? This is too wonderful of an event.

I hope it doesn't go away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and the phone shrilling practically in my ears. I quickly answered to be rid of the disturbing noise. "Hello." I answer, my voice laced with anger. Who would call me this early?

"Edward! It's me Alice! You need to get to hospital! Bella's been in a car accident!" My sister cried.

I sprang up from where I was previously lying and quickly started getting dressed. "I'm on my way." I hung up, finished dressing, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door.

Why was my Bella in an accident? What exactly happened?

When I arrived at the hospital, I parked my car and ran into the hospital. When I saw our family and friends in the waiting room, I ran over to them. "What happened?"

"Bella driving early this morning and was hit by a drunk driver. She is currently in a coma." Esme said, tears running down her cheeks quickly.

Bella has always been like a daughter to Esme. She loved her very much.

"Oh my god." I say, sinking to my knees. Then I look up. "Can I see her?"

Carlisle, my father, then came in. "Yes Edward. You may see her." I nod and follow him to Bella's room.

When I got there, I saw Bella attached to many wires. She looked so…lifeless. It broke my heart and I wanted me Bella back to when she was okay. I wanted her to be alright again.

Carlisle left the room as I walked over to Bella's bed. She looked like she was sleeping. But she had scratches on her face and her expression was blank. It made my heart ache. How could this have happened to Bella? Who did that drunk driver was? Hurting my Bella and others around her.

I squeezed her left hand, the one where the ring I gave her rested. "Bella, it'll be alright. You'll live. I know you will. Fight my love. Fight with all your might."

I kissed her hand and watched her. I hope she wakes up. I can't live without her. I just can't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella has been in a coma for a week. I was starting to get worried. What if she didn't wake up?

I haven't left the hospital except to bathe and change. I haven't even been checking my mailbox, which was surely overfilling.

As I sit with Bella, I wonder about what we'll do after she wakes up. But, I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a certain machine start that ever-constant noise. I look up at the heart monitor and all I could see was that line.

No. No! Bella can't die! She can't! I won't let her!

It all happened so fast. Doctors came in as I stood back and watched. Why is this happening to Bella? Just, why?

Soon, Bella was pronounced dead. I was like a zombie. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe. This is impossible. I will not accept it.

For now, I'll just stay in this state of mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrive home and decide to finally check my mail.

It's been a month since Bella's death. I've been just slacking off on everything.

I've taken off work and have ignored my family.

I cried and mourned at Bella's funeral and burial. It was just so depressing.

Yet, every day I visit her grave and tell her about everything.

I remember having her buried with her engagement ring on. I couldn't bear to keep it, but I also wanted her to keep it. It was hers and always will be.

So, as I said, I have finally decided to check my mail. I knew I'd have to.

I sit down at my kitchen table and start going through it.

_Junk, junk, bill, bill, junk, ju---wait a minute. _I quickly pick up the envelope and look at the address label. It was from Bella.

Wait, how could Bella have sent me mail?

I rip open the envelope and look down at it, reading it. I had to read it twice. I was shocked. I couldn't believe.

_Dear Edward,_

_Hey there. I love you so much. I'm grateful you have chosen me as yours. I'm honored. I love you so much that I believe this feeling I have._

_I have feeling I may die soon and I had to send this to you. I just, had to._

_Edward, I want you to promise that you won't ruin yourself because of me. You won't kill yourself. I want you to keep on living. Live for me._

_I also want you to tell Alice that she's going to be pregnant soon. I've been having a dream of that for a while and believe it is a premonition or something._

_Edward, I'll always love you. Even in the afterlife. I hope you'll never forget me and will remember all the happy times together._

_Now, Edward. Go out there and find somebody that'll make you happy. Just, make sure she isn't like Jessica or Tanya. Ha-ha._

_Love you always,_

_Bella_

I decided then, that I'll live on. For Bella. This is what Bella wants. I'll do as she wishes. I'll never give up on life. I'll continue for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment was there. Then it was gone.

I've learned that from my experience and of hearing others' experiences.

But, Bella's memory will live on.

It'll live on through her family, her friends, and me.

She will not be forgotten, because I won't let that happen.

* * *

**I had to write this. I kept on wondering what I could write and dedicate to DLC. While I was trying to sleep and pretend to be asleep to my grandma and mom, I had suddenly got this idea. My fingers ached to write it, so I waited until they both left and wrote. It took me about 2 hours at least until it seemed the one I wanted it. It's sad, but I love it. I wasn't really a friend to DLC, but I did acknowledge her greatness the impact she had on others through her stories. So, I guess that is all. I may write another story dedicated to her. I got the idea earlier. Later. Btw: I believe in premonitions before death. My grandma had one before she died and it did happen.  
(R.I.P. Stephanie A.K.A. Daddy's Little Cannibal)  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
